xConnectionx
by WarriyurNekos
Summary: A mysterious pack with an even more mysterious past. What's going on? Will Luna be able to find out what's her connection with these mysterious wolves?
1. Chapter 1

It was a chilly winter's night. Luna, a bright, sky blue she-wolf, was sitting down on a rock, gazing at the moon. She perked her ears at the sound behind her. She was in a strange territory and she had no pack. Basically, if you still haven't figured it out, she's a loner. Luna stood up on her feet and turned around slowly, she had expected that one day she would have to fight the dark wolf of shadows but she was getting kind of nervous because she didn't expect it to be today. She hadn't put on her make-up and she still hadn't teased her scene hair up—I mean, she still hasn't went for a hunt and she was getting hungry. Lunda was afraid that her hunger might have made her weak and that she might fail this fight. But despite that fact, she was still brave and would never back away from a fight. She thought about all of this while turning around to see what had threatened her and what she saw surprised her. Behind her.. Behind her there was nothing.

_I must be getting really jumpy lately. Damn, shouldn't have listened to that stupid elder and her prophecies. But nevermind that. When the day comes, then it comes. I'll be always.. ALWAYS ready for it._ Luna thought to herself while trotting back into the forest, she was planning to have a small night hunt. Luna started searching for elk scent and when she finally found a small trace, she calculated that the elk must be 15 mintues away from her. She bursted into a sprint, it felt like all the spirits of her ancestors were running beside her in the forest, she could hear their footsteps behind her and when she looked back, she noticed a pack of black and brown wolves.

_From where the hell did they come from?_ She thought as she started running faster just to avoid one of the brown wolves fangs tearing her tail apart. She jumped over a rock that was in her way only to land in a herd of elk.

_This might be my chance to escape! I could make the elk scatter and confuse my enemy – the commies!_ Luna was proud of her plan and she stood up to scatter the elk but my oh my.. She was too late! The brown wolf had already grabbed her by her neck and pinned her down to the ground. She could absolutely not move. _Damn it, he's strong! I have absolutely no chance of winning! WINNING!_

„Yo, Chillfang, whatcha got there?" A dark brown wolf walked up. He had a clich- a horrible scar over his left eye. And a bunch of X shaped scars on his shoulders and back. _ He must've experienced a loto f fights. But he's kind of handsome in a way._ Luna thought but once she realized what she said, she shook her head to forget it but only to realizē she can't move at all. The male wolf still had her pinned down.

„Itfa female, dwood!" The male answered. What was his name? Chillfang? Yeah, it must be.

„Well, I think we should wait for the alpha. I saw him a few seconds ago but I think he went to hunt for an elk, I think he saw an injured one." The scarred wolf answered. „You just keep for down and don't let her escape, okay? She might be a spy from Clearwater Caves pack." The wolf who had pinned her down nodded and the scarred one walked off.

_Clearwater what? What kind of a pack are they talking about? This seems interesting._ Luna closed her eyes and fell asleep. She was really tired from the small distance she had run and plus she was extremely tired. She haven't eaten anything in a while. Well, 2 hours to be precise, but it kind of kills the dramatic feeling so let's say she hasn't eaten for 2 months.

When Luna next woke up, she was in a den, though, it reminded more of a prison cell. It was made of stone and of wooden sticks to imitate hurdle. Eveni f it looked really weakly built it was strong enough to hold such a strong wolf as Luna down. She couldn't break out. Or more like, she didn't want to. She somehow felt a connection with this mysterious pack filled with brown and black wolves. It doesn't matter that her pelt was in not so ordinary colors but somehow she felt liek that was her home. Suddenly, Chillfang stepped up on her cell and yelled: „YO, GUISE. She's awake. Tell the alpha, we will have a pack meeting now."

_Pack meeting? Alpha? This is getting more and more interesting every second! It doesn't matter that I fell asleep at the most important part, I can still make up with this, I mean, I'll ahve like 3-5 chapters to run up with what I just missed. But more importantly.. Why haven't they killed me yet? Do they find me somewhat special because of my fur color? Or is it my red eyes? I want to know faster!_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. The new pack

With great caution, the pack members Luna had never seen before through the den's entrance, pulled her out of it and dragged her to the alpha. She wondered for a second, which actually seemed like hours, what does the alpha look like. Is he strong? Or maybe he's a midget? Or maybe he's a ginger and has no soul and will eat her unborn future babies? Who knows. The moment of truth was just around the huge rock which was standing in her and the pack members who dragged her way. After 3 minutes while standing in front of the rock, she realized that this must be the place where the alpha communicates with the pack. Then, after a few more minutes she could feel the pack members getting a bit nervous, the atmosphere was getting tense.

„Ay, where's the alpha, mates? Did you call her or what?" An orange wolf behind her said. He looked really old but she doesn't really know what made him look old because he actually was standing on his back legs at the moment and dancing caramelldansen.

„OH, OH, SORRY. I'm terribly sorry, I got carried away catching rabbits and chasing away coyotes. Damn, they sure spawn a lot in this territory. And plus, those coyote's are so annoying. I kill a rabbit and they go all „OMG MINE" over the dead body. It's just so annoying!" The silence and amusement of the old wolf dancing was interrupted by a beautiful ginger she-wolf emerging on top of the rock. Her beautiful ginger fur was all smudged with blood but it actually made her look a lot more beautiful and not-so-gingerish. Now she didn't look like a soulless creature.

_Well, I was right about the ginger part._ Luna thought to herself as she let out a small giggle but surpressed the need to laugh out loud. _How could this wolf possibly be the leader of this pack? All the members of this pack are rude and immature bastards. How could this childish and reckless female could be the leader? How can she control all of these wolves?_ A bunch of questions were floating in Luna's head but they all soon were canceled because of small space of memory in her head. She's have to defragment herself soon enough when she gets free of this pack of weirdos.

While thinking, Luna didn't notice how all the pack members were dipping their heads in front of the alpha. She was the only one not doing that. How did she notice? Because the ginger alpha's soulless eyes were looking into her soul ready to munch on her unborn future puppies. Luna shivered at the thought.

„Aye, gurl. Whatcha name?" The ginger female said while she swiftly jumped off of the rock and landed on the ground right before Luna's head. Her paws created a cloud of dust and the dust got in Luna's nose and she sneezed in the alpha's face. Now, the ginger's eyes changed from curiosity to pure rage even though Luna doesn't understand how can this soulless animal Express any of her feelings through her eyes. It creeped her out. „You sure got some nerves to act like this in front of ME, the alpha of Shadow Lurkers pack. I could've saved you and made you join the pack eveni f you didn't want to because we're totally running low on new members. Ooops, shouldn't have said that. What if you're a spy from our rival pack?" The alpha now had almost her face sticked in Luna's. _Too close, ginger_. She thought and tried to back away but the wolf who did caramelldansen just a few seconds ago was just blocking her way back.

„I.. I'm sorry, Alpha. My name's Luna and I am not a spy. I don't even know who the hell is your rival pack and I'm sure they're all soulless ging—Shit.." Not she had done it. The alpha's eyes were now raging and slowly turning red. She was about to go on a rampage with a selfmade armor that deflects all kinds of bullets and wielding weapons in both her front legs. But she quickly tried to surpress that feeling because the alpha noticed her packmates with their tails between their legs, slowly backing away in the shadows. She then proceeded with a smile and then started laughing.

„My, you sure do have a sense of humour. So, you're Luna, eh? I'm glad you don't have an original name or it would be hard for me to remember who's unborn children I need to eat. Just kidding, I ain't eating nobody. By the way, I am MingerStar, the alpha of Shadow Lurkers pack. You're welcome to join, Luna, but you'll have to fend for yourself since none of us do the hunting here. Why, you ask? Because lately there's been a bunch of dead elk spawning all over the place. You can't even piss without a dead elk spawning in front of you. We only hunt to have some sort of exercise. Hunting is pointless in this beautifully programmed world we live in." She finished her speech with a forced smile. Luna could tell she was still mad about what she had said. Well, what ginger wouldn't be mad? She decided to join the pack. Not really join. More like she had no other option than to accept what the alpha said and, besides, Luna needed to find out what is this mysterious connection she feels while being in this pack's territory. Asi f she had been here before. For now on, she will find out the past that she had forgotten or accidentaly defragmented whle trying to improve her memory. She only had 5GB installed in her brain.

„Th.. Thank you ever so much for your kind invitation to your pack, MingerStar. I will gladly accept your offer without hesitation and join your noble pack. I will make sure I work hard and gain your trust, alpha." Luna dipped her head in front of the ginger. She had never ever felt so humiliated before.

„Very well. I'm glad you're so considerate, Luna. I'm happy to have such amazing wolves join my pack on their own free will." MingerStar said and jumped back on the big rock. „Everyone! Let's green our newest pack member Luna!"

_Their own free will, my ass! You made me join your stupid pack, you ginger._

All the pack members cheered on Luna and she tried to look as happy as she could but she suddenly felt a pair of cold eyes staring her down. It almost felt like she was wearing nothing at all and that wolf was watching every detail of her body. She tried to find the stalker but couldn't among all the cheering wolves.

„Hey, Luna! Come with me , I'll show you around our territory! By the way, my name's Buttocks. Let's be friends!" Buttocks, a pale brown male wolf sprinted somewhere from the back of the cheering wolves and dragged Luna with him. When she finally thought out her answer which was a strict no, they were already exploring the new territory. Luna couldn't get her mind off the thought of who was staring her down so coldly but soon enough she will find out.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Complications

The territory for Shadow Lurkers pack wasn't big and it was easy to remember even the tiniest rock that wa on their ground and Buttocks made sure that Luna remembers all of them. Even every leaf on the trees. They've been walking around the territory for quite a while and it was slowly getting dark. Really slowly. Or more like it should've but in this world it's always day. Night does not exist. Buttocks showed Luna the hunting grounds that were quite far away from the packs territory. Suddenly, she smelled an unfamiliar scent.

„Umm, Buttocks.. What is this smell?" Luna pointed to the direction from where it came. Or so she tried. Then Buttocks stoo in front of her with an „Let professionals hande this" pose and turned scent view mode on. He saw a the scent trail of a bear which was in blue color but it was slowly getting stale. The bear had been here 16 minutes ago.

„It was a bear, obviously. Why do you ask me to check things for you when you can go in scent view mode yourself?" He looked at Luna suspiciously and stared right in her soul. If it was the alpha, she'd feel like he was going to eat her unborn babies. Again.

„To be honest, I really don't know how to do that. Do you think.. That.. You could teach me?" SHe looked at him and tried to imitate the puppy eyes expression but she overdid it and he backed away from her and surpressed a laugh. Did she really look that stupid?

„Man, what a retarded expression.." Buttocks whispered to himself but loud enough for Luna to hear. „Anyway, absolutely not. I can't teach you something like that, you learn it yourself. You'll learn it someday. Let's move on and kill an elk. I remember them being somewhere close to us. Like, maybe, 8 minutes away."

Luna hesitated. The alpha had said that there is no use in killing them. „Um.. Buttocks.. Umm, maybe we could just find a dead one and eat it instead of killing another one? I remember the alpha saying that there is no use in killing one because they spawn like crazy all over the place!"

„I'm bored and there is nothing to do. It's okay to kill them for fun not eating. We can just kill it and leave it there, maybe the coyotes will eat it." Buttocks answered her but he didn't sound very convincing. Well, whatever, they'll do it anyway.

Buttocks was leading the way for since Luna doesn't know how to switch to scent view mode. She felt so useless._ I must learn how to use this mysterious power he's talking about. It sounds like it's really useful._ Luna thought and didn't notice that Buttocks had already stopped and was switching between the elk herd in scent view mode to find the one with the lowest health bar. I mean.. The injured one that's easy to kill. Luna didn't noticed that she was still moving and right in the herd of elk.

„Dude.. What the hell? Come back here! They'll see you and if the bull elk gets you, you're screwed!" Buttocks whispered to her but Luna didn't notice for that she was drowning in her thoughts. She completely disconnected her from the reality and was drifting away in her own world. „Omg, she's so dead." Buttocks said but didn't move an inch. He was actually hoping to see some action because it's been so boring to live in this world where there is no night, only elk, coyotes and hares to kill and living without the knowledge of how does water taste. It hurt his soul and he was hoping to see at least someone of his kind being killed. How evil. But Luna kept on moving and the elk had already noticed her. The weakest and slowest were trying to run away and the strongest females were pushing the weakest to move faster away from this murderous creature called Wolf with capital w. The bull elk moved towards her with a threatening sound coming right down from his throat. Or more like it seemed that it would because the elk make no sound in this world. Expect for their hooves hitting the ground while running other than that they're all quiet. They almost seem mysterious and they must have a tribe or a clan or something where they do black magic and other mysterious things. It must be that. Luna snapped out of her world only when her head hit the bull elk, she looked up and saw completely soulless eyes looking at her or maybe even past her, she couldn't tell but panic rose up in her. She now couldn't control herself and let out a bark of horror and started whining. She was too frightened to be able to move and just stood in front of the beast. Buttocks stood behind the trees almost completely invisible and drooled. The bull elk raised his head and got himself ready to hit the pitiful creature in front of him with his horns. Suddenly, Luna's life flashed before her eyes but the before death moment was cancelled because a ginger flash went right by her eyes and she wondered what it was. Her brain lagged and begged for that she'd increase her memory. She had forgotten that she neede to defragment herself. The screen was loading for her and it now had completely freezed. When the lag stopped and the screen unfreezed, all she saw was the alpha in front of her and a few other packmates with the alpha standing by the dead body of the bull elk. The alpha looked back at her, cleaned all the blood from her mouth and stepped up to Luna with worried eyes.

„Are you okay? What the hell were you thinking standing just right that in fron of the beast of this forest?" MingerStar said and Luna knew that she was holding back all the rage was living deep down inside her for that she's a ginger.

„I.. I'm sorry, I was spaced out and didn't noticed what I was doing." Luna apologized and didn't dare to look in the alphas eyes.

„Nevermind that, why were you here all by yourself?" MingerStar looked suspiciously at her. _Does she still think I'm a spy from a different pack? I must not let her think so._

„I wasn't here by myself. Buttocks was showing me around the territory and we then decided to hunt the elk for fun and thats when I spaced out and didn't notice that we already found the herd. The next thing I remember is that I was right in front of the bull elk." Luna said and tried not to sound like she was blaming Buttocks. She didn't really want him to have trouble because of her mistake.

„Buttocks? But he's not here.. What are you hiding, Luna?"

„kfnaejnf I swear! He was right behind me!"

„I'll ask him when we get back to the den but if you're lying to me, I'll make sure you die a slow and painful death, Luna." Mingerstar said and her eyes blazed like fire when she said „slow and painful death". What is this strange pack and why do all they want to see is other's dying and blood? Luna's head was spinning with the information overload. She needed some time alone to defragment her brain. But that can wait just a bit more, now she had to deal with the trouble that Buttocks had caused her. If she didn't agree to go hunt with him, she shouldn't have to go through all of this and plus she was really afraid from the soulless ginger that right now lead the way back to the den. She noticed that all the packmates were escorting her and making sure that Luna had absolutely no chance of escaping. Her heart was pounding so fast and loudly that she was pretty sure that these bloodthirsty creatures could hear it._ Is this where I die?_ Luna asked herself and tried to surpress the fear she felt. She had too look like she's not afraid and that it's all true she had said to the alpha and she was sure Buttocks will agree with what she had said because that's totally how it happened! There is no way he'll disagree. But how can she be so sure if she only know him and everyone this pack for 4 hours?

To Be Continued.


	4. Traitor

When they finally reached the den, it somehow seemed different. When Luna first came in near the den and the Leader's Rock, she thought this place looked really neat and friendly but now it somehow seemed dark. Or maybe it was because she thought everyone's evil. Luna looked at the at her new packmates but couldn't see Buttocks anywhere. _Where the hell is he when you need him?_ Luna thought as panic rose up in her. If Buttocks isn't here to tell the truth, none of the wolves might believe her and she might be expelled or even worse. SHE MIGHT BE KILLED OMFG. Luna pushed that thought in the recyble bin and deleted it immediately but her system lagged and it a loto f pop-ups of „YOU'LL GET KILLED" popped up on her desktop._ Damn it, what kind of a virus is this?_ She tried to fight off those pop-ups but her fight was interrupted by MingerStar's gingerish and soulless voice.

„Okay, where's Buttocks? BUTTOCKS? ANYWHERE? HELLOOOO?" She yelled as she stepped up the Leader's Rock.

„Who..?" the packmates answered with a derp expression.

_Why are they pretending? What the hell's going on? _

„Umm.. Ginge—I mean.. MingerStar, I think you're confused. We don't have anyone in our pack named Buttocks." Chillfang answered. „I HAVE A FEELING SOMEONE'S LYING OVER HERE!" He, being a complete ninja, pointed at Luna secretly so that no one would notice. His paw was almost in Lunas face but he was sure no one saw it. And no one did.

„WHO? WHO COULD BE LYING? I WILL NOT TOLERATE LIARS IN MY PACK!" MingerStar roared from her Leader's Rock. All the packmates burst out in howls. Horrible, bone chilling howls because that's how wolf howls are. Luna desperately tried to search for Buttock's face in the woof crowd but failed.

„B..but how can you not be able to remember! When I joined the pack and everyone was greeting me! Buttocks came up to me and said „HAI MY NAME'S BAWTTOKZ LETZ BE FRANDZ!" and dragged me on a journey around the pack's territory!"Luna shouted desperately and hoped they'd remember and a ray of hope light up.

„Yeah.. I remember something like that BUT I KEEP TELLING YOU THERE'S NO ONE NAMED BUTT-" Chillfang's speech of justice was interrupted by a dark wolf emerging from the back of the den, his red eyes shining in the moonli—damn it.. This game has no night time. Let me correct my mistake. His red eyes were shinning in the intense light that the sun created. They almost looked yellow and WAIT! THEY ARE YELLOW! But red eyes seem more dramatic and evil. His fur was of strange colour. No one had ever seen a color like that, it was green with purple dots. This wolf had extreme hairstyle, like that of the scene kids. He had a shitload of extensions and his hair was black with pink, green and red highlights. Luna thought he looked really cool but then again she felt like she knows him.

„Nyahahaha, you're all so clever! Damn it.. For a second I thought I would slip through this without being noticed! Luna! I am Buttocks! Or more like, I pretended to be. You see, my name's Totscubk. Yeah, I know it sounds really japanese. Fangirls, please calm down, I have someone I like. So.. uh.. Anyway. I changed my awesome wapanese name to Buttocks. I believe it was a splendind cover but you all turned out to be smarter than I thought!" Butt—Totscubk said with a satanic grin on his face. Luna couldn't take it anymore so she lunged at him, pinning him down to the ground and baring her fangs.

„YOU LIAR! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! And besides.. I think you look hot with that hairstyle and very realistic! I love wolves like you." She winked at him but then started growling at him because she remembered that he was the bad guy.

„Totscubk! Explain yourself!" MingerStar yelled and started Luna."And Luna! Get off of him. I make the rules here so you attack when I say so!"

„You see..."Totscubk said while Luna got off of him and he stood up on his beautifully manicured front paws. „I really hate you guys for no apparent reason and I want to banish this pack from the world with no apparent reason too. I'm really hateful and I hate myself and I cut myself while no one's watching because I get pleasure from doing that though it kinda hurts but I love pain becaise it's so awesome and makes me feel alive. So, I want to kill you all and when that elk almost got Luna I couldn't wait to see her blood all over the place but you faggots interrupted it and killed the poor animal. I think we all should go vegetarian, it would be better for all of us and it's totally realistic! What do you think, guys?"

Now, all the realistc wolves stood with their fangs bared and eyes blazing. They were about to snap and kill this scene fag right in front of everyone but they were waiting for the alpha's orders. MingerStar seemed to be interested in Totscubk's story and she wanted to hear more of going vegetarian.

„It would be like revolution!" MingerStar yelled in a high pitched voice and again startled everyone. „And those who don't go green we could shoot them all like Hitler did with the damned Jews! THIS IS SO PERFECT. And those who'll try to attack us, we'll show them how strong the green wolves are! WE SHALL COMMENCE OPERATION FIRE CIRCLE! This operation works like when the enemy goes at you, you go attack them too and if they attack again, you attack too! And when they get tired, make more enemies and tried to get them to attack the previous enemy so that they would both fight and you could be free! This is so amazing! Bloody communists and nazi's will now see the power of conservatives! "

Now, everyone was confused. They couldn't decide what side to choose. THEY WERE CONFUSED LIKE NEVER BEFORE.

„Oh, by the way.. "MingerStar started again and she walked closer to Totscubk. „How did you get your hair in such amazing colors! You have to tell me!"

They both walked off behind the Leader's Rock and left the pack in complete confusion. Now, everyone turned to Luna and said „PLEASE, BECOME OUR LEADER!"

To be continued.


	5. Onesided declaration of War

Luna stood there in front of all the pack dumbfounded, she had no clue of what to do now. The pack was looking at her, their eyes burning in her soul as if they''e already decided that she's their new leader. She had no choice, the pack is desperate in a need of a new leader since the previous one, MingerStar, left them and joined the evil xXx—ScEnE/K..i..D..Z/xXx pack. She kinda of wished that she could've gone with them because she really wanted to get her hair like Tutsbock's.

„Okay, I shall be your new leader. With a new leader comes new rules, right? Sooo.. Where should I start? Let's see. The female wolves can go and rest their asses on the sunning rocks all day long while the males go get the sandwiches, okay? Everone's fine with that? Good. Now go to sleep." Luna said without even listening to their advices. She didn't need anyone's help because she's so smart and experienced that she can do everything by herself. „Oh and.. Call me LunaHoshi. Thanks, now DISMISS!"

Everyone didn't even argue and left to their dens but there was one male wolf who looked like he wants to talk to LunaHoshi alone. She nodded and allowed him to come closer because she knew that what he wanted to say was a secret and no one of the pack should hear about it since it's such a big secret.

„I'm the medice wolf of this pack and I just had a random prophecy and it involves you. I don't care what you say so I'm going to be straightforward and say that I saw a bunch of brightly colored wolves smoking pot andasking you to join and you just stood there all derp like and didn't know what to do until one of the brightly colored wolves threw a pot pipe at you and it hit your head and you fell in a dark abyss but what's this? It wasn't really an abyss, you fell into a pool of blood and bathed in the guts of wolves and everything and it was so scary and horrible I was so scared and angry and scared and horrified and everything but I don't really know what this prophecy means but you must watch out because it's totally an omen and I really think you should watch out and save the pack because we're so awesome and we absolutely must not lose to those scene woofs. kthxbai." He left even without saying his name and went back in to the shadows. Luna stood there for a second all scared and everything but she suddenly decided to start war with the xXx—ScEnE/K..i..D..Z/xXx pack. It seemed like the only way to found out things and end these mysteries that aren't actually mysteries. She decided to gather the pack early in the morning and start to plan the war out.

Will they succeed in this horrible war and what is this omen the medicine wolf was talking about? She didn't care, she just wanted a pointless war because that's so cool and makes the story so intense.

To Be Continued


	6. End of it all

The two packs now stood in front of each other, all the pack members eyes blazing like fire and their fangs bared at each other, even their packmates. They were too stupid to realize who were their friends and who their foes. The both leaders, LunaHoshi, the leader of the Shadow Lurkers pack, stood in front of MingerStar, previous leader of Shadow Lurkers but she went over to Xxx/Scene-++K.I...||| and became their leader after killing their previous leader, Nighteh. Nighteh was indeed the greatest of all scene wolves. He or she, no one really knew, had bright pink scene hair with a lot of bows and hair pins and everything, with blue, grey, black, neon green highlights. It also had a fishnets on it's front paws and it looked really cool, it was wearing a bright blue corset and it's tail was colored in so many colors that it was almost impossible to count them all. Nighteh was like a walking rainbow. And it also had a horrible past where all of it's parents were brutally killed by a murderer which was never found and Nighteh was tortured almost till death but somehow survived and lived on with such a dark secret in its heart. Later on turned out that it was Nighteh who killed its parents because apparently it has a horrible demon sealed inside it which sometimes breaks out and goes on a rampage. Anyway, enoguh of the original past of a scene wolf.

The both leaders looked in each others souls but of course MingerStar, who was renamed as KrystalBlaze after joined the scene wolf pack, had more skill in looking in someone's soul because she was a professional ginger. Suddenly, the howl to start the war offblasted. No one managed to fasten their beltseats as the space ship offblasted in the space but after a few seconds downspashed in the nearest far. The wolves broke into a horrible and bloody fight, they were shooting guns and throwing knives and fighting like somekind of kick ass shinigami's from Bleach and like ninja's from Naruto. The battle was fascinating yet gruesome. Suddenly, LunaHoshi noticed that her pack is at a disadvantage and is slowly starting to show signs of possible defeat. She was now worried that she might die and didn't want to so she decided to go for their plan, the plan made of pure win and greatness, a plan that no one has ever thought of.

„SHADOW LURKERS! ASSUME THE POSITION!" She yelled as she sprinted on top of a hill, „LURKERS! COMMENCE! OPERATION: FIRECIRCLE!"

Suddenly her packmates regained strenght and everyting and howled out their souls, literally. They suddenly formed a circle and trapped their enemies inside it, while half of the packmates ran off to a different direction. They kept circling the enemies for 3 hours, and surprisingly enough they managed to do it well without any failures. Suddenly, their packmates returned. They could see the exaustion. They were pushing themselves forward. Did the plan fail? Of course not. They had a ton of Clearwater Caves pack members running after them. The mates who were circling the scene wolves suddenly opened the circle and made it bigger for the other enemies to enter it. Now then, they kept circling both of their enemies and watched as they bit each other till death. Now, the war was over.

"Great job!" LunaHoshi yelled still standing on top of the hill. She had done nothing expect watch, drink beer and eat potato chips. Her packmates nodded and plopped down on the floor to relaxed but suddenly a bunch of hunters emerged from the shadows and shot half of her pack. Then the world seemed to freeze. LunaHoshi had no idea of what the hell was happening, her thoughts stopped for a second and nothing happened. Then everything seemed to unfreeze and her packmates shattnered all across the map and ran to the end of the map. Luna was the only one who stood there, frozen in fear and confusion. The hunters aimed at her, shot 8394 bullets in her because that's totally how you stop a wolf from moving, then a bunch or helicopters appeared and Sarah Palin shot her 349 times from a helicopter. LunaHoshi pretended to be dead and once the hunters came in her range, she lunged at them and killed them with on slash of her paw. She then proceeded to run where her packmates were but failed because Sarah Palin used her KILLWOLVES skill and shot her with a bazooka. LunaHoshi's guts spilled all across the WolfQuest world and Palin proceeded to collect them all and boil, deep fry and grill Luna's guts because that's just so tasty!

So, in the end, Luna never found out her connection with this mysterious pack and the pack wasn't mysterious at all. Little did she know that she was actually MingerStars or KystalBlaze's sister and that the leader of the scene wolves was their father or maybe even mother, no one knows. What a great family reunion even if it was for a few second and expressed with violence.


End file.
